


no title yet

by MauG_G_R



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauG_G_R/pseuds/MauG_G_R
Relationships: Naomi Zhang/Isaac O'Brien





	no title yet

He shouldn’t be here. He had promised himself that yesterday was going to be the last time, yet here he was sitting on a tree, lurking in the dark hoping to see her again. It was stupid, weird and probably illegal -scratch that- totally illegal, but he couldn’t stop himself from doing it. There was something special about her that lured him in and made it almost impossible for him to not want to see her.

He had met her by accident a few days ago, while he was on the hunt with his friend. That day had been a rather boring one and he hadn’t been that hungry, but after Mat had insisted so much, he thought that a late afternoon stroll wouldn’t do any harm.

  
The sun was slowly setting in showing a few stray stars, painting the sky with beautiful tones of orange, pink and purple. He was enjoying the night breeze on top of a rooftop when she appeared. She looked beautiful in her gym clothes and big nerdy glasses.  
She was wearing headphones and walking swiftly to the beat of the music, unaware of the world around her. But it wasn’t her beauty what had caught his eye, it was the huge smile that was plastered on her face. It was obvious to him that she was enjoying herself and she didn’t seem to be scared at all of the fact that it was already dark and that danger was lurking everywhere. She was just humming the tune without a care in the world. She was brave and he liked that.

  
She had picked his interested and that was impressive in itself, as he found that most humans were too boring for him to even pay attention. He was intrigued as to what was different about her and as to why he couldn’t avert his eyes.

Curious as he was and afraid of never getting the chance to see her again, he stood up and started walking along the rooftops following her from above, wondering where she might be heading. ‘She might be heading home’, he thought putting his hands in his pockets. It was one of those nights in which everything was quiet and peaceful, their footsteps being the only thing that broke his precious silence, but he wasn’t complaining. He enjoyed the company, even if she wasn’t aware of it.

He had a good life, nothing he could grumble about, yet sometimes he felt the need to escape from all the noise, the responsibilities and the constant rivalry. After all, living with 16 teenagers wasn’t an easy task. So he sometimes escaped while everybody was sleeping and walked along the empty streets, enjoying the stillness of the night.

Her footstep suddenly stopped, interrupting his train of thoughts. She looked around, as if she was looking for someone behind her, yet from where he was standing, he could see that there was no one other than her on the street. ‘Could she have sensed me following her?…' he doubted for a second not taking another step 'Na – don’t think so, she can’t even see me’ he thought and kept walking. But as he did, she looked up and he immediately hid in the shadows, almost falling off the roof on the process. ‘She really did sense me, didn’t she? Shit! Did she see me? Shit... she must think that I’m a thief’ he thought, ‘No you´re just a creep who’s following her, nothing out of the ordinary’ his mind responded sarcastically. He moved close to the edge to take a look and exhaled in relieved as she wasn’t looking his way. She had just taken a few seconds to appreciate the bright stars that covered the night sky, before resuming her stroll. Soon after, she arrived at a nice apartment that to his surprise wasn’t that far away from his house. Ever since then he had gone on night strolls along the rooftops, following her everywhere.

And once again here he was sitting in a tree near her house waiting for her to arrive. “I’m just making sure she gets home safe, there is nothing weird about that” he said out loud trying to convince himself. ‘Yeah, cause there ain’t nothing weird about a total stranger following her everywhere, every night lurking in the dark ’ he thought sarcastically.

“So, who are we waiting for?” Mat asked mockingly from behind making him jump in his skin, which only made his friend snicker.  
“God! You nearly scared the living shit out of me” he whispered with a hand on his chest, trying miserably to calm his heart down “What the hell are you doing here anyway?” he looked at him accusingly. Mat responded with a shrugged of his shoulders.  
“You never want to go hunting with me and now you go out every night making lame excuses? You really thought that I was gonna fall for that? How stupid do you think I am?” he raised an eyebrow before punching his arm.

“Yeah.. well, I didn’t give much thought to that. I was kinda hoping you wouldn’t notice” he said sheepishly.

“It surprises me how much of an idiot you can be sometimes” he rolled his eyes and looked around confused “So… what are we doing here, waiting for our next pray or something? Cause I must say that you choose a crappy place, anyone can see you from here. There aren’t many places to hid-” he was cut short by a smack to the back of his head. “The fuck! What was that -” Smack smack.

He grabbed him by the collar and looked him straight in the eye “Don’t you _ever_ dare say that again, she isn’t anyone’s pray. Who hear me?” he threatened and Mat could see the dangerous anger building up behind those blue eyes. He lifted his arms in surrender.

“Hey… chill man, I was just asking. I don’t know what you are up to here” he said calmly, not afraid of his friends aggressive attitude. He let him go and looked away, and all of a sudden that anger changed into an awkward silence, as if he was embarrassed to answer.

“I’m…wa-ing…t…m-k… sh… she…g… hm” he said, rather whispering to himself.

“You what?” Mat asking looking at him as if he had grown a third eye.

“I’m waiting to m-k.. sh… sh… hm” he whispered again not even looking in his direction.

“You WHAT?” he asked again a little louder.

“I said, I’m waiting to make sure she get home safe!” he said annoyed as he turned to look at him. Mats eyes widened for a second and his jaw dropped before he cracked up, nearly falling off the tree. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms annoyed waiting for his friend to stop laughing.

“Wha- haha are you a… haha are you a babysitter now?” He said in between laughs while trying to catch his breath.

“Ha-ha very funny Mat” he deadpanned “No, I just find her interesting and don’t want her to be anybody’s’ pray. That’s all” he said as a matter of fact.

Mat finally stopped laughing “so what… are you marking your territory?” he mocked with a huge smirk on his face “you know you’re no a dog, don’tcha?” he gave him a warning glare which Mat ignored.

“No I’m not. I’m just… you know… making sure she’s… that no one attacks her. That’s all.” he said avoiding eye contact. Mat looked at him weird, raising an eyebrow and his eyes widened in realization.

“Wait. She’s the reason you’ve been going out these past few days. You like her!” he smiled and pointed an accusing finger towards him.

“No I do not!” he scream-whispered slapping his hand away “now shut up, she’s coming” he head-pointing behind Mat, to which he turned around to see a young woman walking down the street towards them. She had her headphones on and a bag hanging on her shoulder.

“You like her? She’s a human!” Mat whispered and quickly turn to look at him, worry written all over his face "Don'tcha know that _that_ is just gonna end up in disaster? Are you stupid? You're gonna put yourself in danger! Damn it. You can put everybody in danger!" the smirk on his face long gone.

“Shh shut up. It's not like I'm gonna go talk to her. She’s pretty and looks like she’s a nice person, okay? I'm just gonna look from afar and make sure she's okay” his ears turned red. Mat sighed and hit his forehead.

“Yeah, cause that ain't weird at all. Creep” he scoffed. He looked at him, shook his head and sighed. He knew that it was useless to try and talk Isaac out of this, it was worse than talking to a brick wall. "You know… If you’re so interested that you follow her everywhere like a lost puppy” he teased. He tried to ignore him, but it didn’t stop his friend from talking. “You can go and talk to her. Being her friend doesn’t go against the rules. Just don't go falling in love, Romeo" he said mockingly and pointed her way. Isaac eyes widened and looked at him as if he was the one who was crazy.

“Have you gone nuts!? She doesn’t even know me, I can’t just appear out of nowhere and start ta-” he leaned forward to punch Mat, but lost his balance in he process falling flat on his back, right in front of her.

“I said falling in love, not falling off the tree, moron” Mat whispered to himself with a sneer on his face “hm, but that can work too"

  
“AHH!! What the h-” she screamed and jumped back a few feet away from him, lifting her arms in a defensive manner. He looked up and lost himself in her deep brown eyes, not being able to utter a word. Fear crossed her face, not the he could blame her, he had appeared out of nowhere. He tried to get up but as he did so she screamed again and kicked his stomach, making him fall to the ground once again. “Don’t come near me!” she exclaimed.

He groaned in pain, she was certainly stronger than she looked. Still laying on his back, he put his hands up in surrender “Don’t worry I’m not gonna hurt you… I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, I… fell of the tree by accident” he said with embarrassment and saw that Mat could barely contain his laughter. He refrained himself from rolling his eyes.

She looked at him sceptical, not knowing if he was telling the truth or not, but relaxed as she saw that he was more confused than her. “God, you gave me a good scare there. Are you alright? I’m sorry I kicked you” she offered him a warm smile as she took a step closer and held out her hand.

He took her hand gently as he stood up. Her hand was soft to the touch and noticed that there were small scars and bruises scattered over her skin. “Thanks” he said in a barely audible whisper and the bridge of his nose turned pink realising that he had held her hand for to long. He looked away embarrassed and dusted off his jeans in an attempt to hide it.

“Are you alright?” She asked again, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

He quickly looked up and his face turned a deeper shade of pink “Yeah… yeah, I’m okay. I was...” he doubted for a second not knowing what to say, the truth not being an option. “I was… trying to catch my brothers cat” he blurt out the first thing that crossed his mind.

“Up on that tree?” she said looking up. Suddenly he panicked as he remembered that Mat was still sitting on that tree, but as he looked up there were nothing there other than branches and leaves. “I don’t see any cat” she raised an eyebrow and changed her weight from one foot to the other.

He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, trying to hide his nerves. “He must’ve run off somewhere. I left a window open by accident and he escaped and if I don’t find him my brother is gonna kill me...” he held out his hand “I’m Isaac by the way”

“Oh… nice to meet you, I’m Naomi. And sorry again for attacking you” she shook his hand gently looking guilty.

“You don’t need to apologise, I kinda deserved it.” he laughed and rubbed the back of his head again as he shove the other hand in his jean pocket. She grabbed the strap of her bag as an awkward silence fell between them. He wanted to keep the conversation going, it was the first time he got to be so close to her, but he was tongue tied and his mind was blank. Her touch still lingered on the tip of his fingers and he could scent her sweet perfume, he didn’t want to part ways. Who knew when he could get the chance to talk to her again.

“Do you live in this area?... Wait! I didn't mean to… That came out wrong, I didn’t mean to sound like a creep, cause I’m not. I-I.. what I meant is that… I live a few blocks away and just wanted to know if we were neighbours” he blurt out nervously “And now I’m babbling” he looked down ashamed and kicked a pebble. He had made a fool out of himself in front of the most beautiful girl he had seem ‘Oh god she must think I’m a weirdo’ he thought, but looked up as he heard her giggle.

“Cute” she murmured to herself and he blushed “Don’t worry that never crossed my mind and yeah I live on that apartment over there, third floor” she pointed a building behind him, not like he had already known that. He glimpsed and nodded.

“You must have a good view of the stars from up there” he said as he smiled.

“You could say that, but you can’t see much because of the street lights” she sounded a little upset as she said it and looked up at the sky, rubbing her arms to keep herself warm. “Well.. it was a pleasure to meet you but I have to go, it’s getting kinda late” she adjusted her bag once again.

“Yeah, I should do the same, I wouldn’t find my brother’s cat even if I wanted to, it’s too dark to find a black cat” he joked and rubbed the back of his head again “I hope I get to see you around”, he extended his hand, which she took.

“I hope so too” she smiled and started walking towards her house. He watched her go for a few seconds before he started walking home. He couldn’t control the huge grin plastered on his face and whistled as he walked with his hands on his pockets. ‘I can’t believe I just talked to her! Oh god she’s so gorgeous, no, she’s way beyond gorgeous’ he thought. It was as if he had this rush of adrenaline coursing through his body, making all his senses tingle. He hadn’t felt this happy in ages, he felt so alive.  
He jumped and hoist himself up the nearest tree, climbing his way up to the top before jumping to a rooftop. His feet were taking him home but his mind was somewhere else in between the clouds. ‘She was so soft and had this sweet but fresh smell, like mint and lilies’ he thought as he laid down on the roof of his house and closed his eyes enjoying the breeze. Winter was around the corner but the cold didn’t bother him at all, he could barely feel it after all. ‘I wonder what caused those scars though, they are to small to be fighting scars but to big to be caused by a cat… wonder if she has a cat. She does seem like a cat person’. He was so deep in thought he never noticed someone was slowly and dangerously crawling towards him.  
“HA!” the mysterious person shouted near his ear, making him scream and jump to his feet ready to attack, but the only thing he saw was Mat laying on the roof cracking up. “Oh god, you make it so easy” he sat up drying a stray tear “For being the supposed ‘next leader’ ” he air-quoted “you suck at handling surprise attacks” he mocked “but you have good reflects, I’ll give you that” to what he responded with a snack on the back of Mat’s head

“Shut up” he said as he sat down next to him.

“So… how’d it go, Romeo?” he wiggled his eyebrows and elbowed him jokingly, to which he turn bright red. “ohh… it went well”

“Shut your mouth. I scared her, she kicked me and when I talked to her, I ended up making a fool out of myself ” he said as he watched the lights of the city he called his home. “She was beautiful and kind, while I was a blabbing idiot. That’s what happened”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me” he chuckled “ Aw come on, there has to be something good that came out of that” he looked at him waiting for an answer.

A long silence passed before he spoke “Well… I now know that she likes stargazing…and she said I was cute, but she didn’t say it to me directly.” he sighed, “I suppose that enhanced hearing can come in handy sometimes” he chuckled.

“See? I told you. Al least now she knows that you exist” he exclaimed “now you can stop hiding in the shadows and actually get to know her in person” Mat patted his shoulder and laughed at his idea.

  
He stood up and stretched his arms above his head, releasing the built up tension on his shoulders. “I better get going. Tomorrow I have to go to work, train the kids and start preparing the basement for Jose and the twins transformation. We only have a few months left. Dealing with all three of them won’t be easy”.

“Tell me about it. It’s gonna get ugly and fast, you’ll need all the help you can get. I can give you hand and I’m sure Ethan and Luka won’t have a problem…”. He growled and his body tensed at the mention of that name. Mat rolled his eyes “Okay… I´ll ask Tatiana instead” he sighed and cracked his neck to relieve the pain “I know you hate the guy cause he’s a possible leader, but you can’t just avoid Luka every chance you get. If you end up as our leader, you’ll have to find a way to get by without trying to each other”

“Bite me” he snapped “You might fall for that goody-two-shoes smile, but I can see right through it. He’s a wolf in sheep's clothing” he frowned remembering what had happened all those years back, “Trust me when I say that you should be careful, don’t let your guard down near that backstabber ”. The sole memory of that night made his blood boil and he knew that if it wasn't for the oath he had taken, that night would have ended differently. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he couldn’t let his anger get the best of him, leaders were supposed to be in control. Deep down he knew that Mat was right, but he wasn’t ready to put his anger aside. He patted his shoulder and walked towards the door that led inside.

“Isaac” his friend stopped as he opened the door, but didn’t turn to look at him. “You might try to distract me by changing the topic, but I haven’t forgotten about your human… friend” his face hardened, no sign of his usual smile. “You know I’ll always have your back, no matter what… but remember that we have rules for a reason. Don’t want you to go and do something stupid” he knew Isaac was more than capable of analysing a situation and making logical decisions, it was one of the qualities that made him a great leader. But he couldn’t stop himself from feeling worried. “Don´t do something you’ll regret”.

  
He hesitated and opened his mouth to respond, but decided otherwise and snapped his mouth shut. Mat heard the door close and sighed in defeat. “What am I gonna do with you?”


End file.
